A toothbrush is used to clean teeth by removing plaque and debris from surfaces of the teeth as well to clean gum tissue surrounding teeth. Conventional toothbrushes typically have a head having tufts of bristles and may also have other types of cleaning structures. While toothbrushes according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, certain toothbrushes have a limited ability to retain dentifrice on the head for cleaning the teeth. During the brushing process, the dentifrice typically slips through the tufts of bristles and away from the contact between the bristles and the teeth. As a result, the dentifrice often is spread around the mouth, rather than being concentrated on the contact of the bristles with the teeth. Therefore, the efficiency of the cleaning process is reduced. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.